


Gallifrey

by ginny358



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Doctor Who - AU, Gallifrey, Gallifrey don't survive, Gen, Polski | Polish, TARDIS - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny358/pseuds/ginny358
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A jeśli Gallifrey jednak nie przetrwała...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gallifrey

**Author's Note:**

> Co prawda _Dzień Doktora_ uwielbiamy, ale jakkolwiek podoba się nam danie Doktorowi takiego celu, wciąż jesteśmy mocno przywiązani do wizji tego co zrobił z Gallifrey sprzed tego odcinka. Dlatego zrodziło się w nas to. Drabble. 100 słów z tytułem. Niebetowane.

Doktor bez domu, wieczny tułacz w niebieskiej budce. Doktor bez serca. Fantomowy ból po wyrwanym organie. Mówią, że trzy to dobra liczba. On, on i jego TARDIS. On, on i jego Gallifrey. Doktor nie cofa ręki licząc gallifreyańskie dzieci. Wyrywa jedno ze swoich czterech serc – to powinno wystarczyć śmierci. On, on i pustka po Gallifrey. On, on i pustka po TARDIS. TARDIS umiera. Tak się zdarza. Statki Gallifrey starzeją się powoli zapuszczając korzenie. Doktor bez dwóch serc. I jeszcze fantomowy ból, po towarzyszach, którzy odeszli. Trzynaście żyć to za dużo. Chciałby mieć nadzieję na powrót, ale nie umie już marzyć.


End file.
